WonKyu ou KyuMin?
by lulu044
Summary: SungMin a un problème. Il trouve KyuHyun et SiWon bien trop proches à son goût. Petit One-Shoot KyuMin. Dsl pour ce résumé.   '


Voilà un petit One-Shoot. KyuMin en pairing principal.

Ca change bien de mon univers précédent. Ce n'est plus Harry Potter.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas ma première fiction, mais ma première sur les Super Junior (Ma première Yaoi, en passant. ^^')

Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut, mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

Voilà!

Disclaimer: Les Super Junior ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

* * *

><p>WonKyu. WonKyu. Il n'avait que ce mot à l'esprit. Ce mot, cette expression qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis quelques jours déjà. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'il ne devrait pas exister. Les expressions de ce genre, ces noms, ils désignaient bien la plupart du temps un couple, non? Ou un supposé couple, en tout cas. Et là, ces deux là n'avaient rien d'un couple. Il ne comprenait même pas en quoi ce couple devrait être soupçonné. Enfin... Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Lorsque les fans lui avaient ouverts les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'était un peu plus penché sur cette histoire de « WonKyu is real ». Normalement, cette expression était fait pour le EunHae, le YeWook, le KangTeuk, le KyuMin, mais certainement pas pour le WonKyu.<p>

C'est justement en comparant la façon dont se comportaient EunHyuk et DongHae lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, à celle de SiWon et KyuHyun lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble aussi, qu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Doutes qui étaient devenus des certitudes. EunHyuk et DongHae étaient presque toujours l'un à côté de l'autre: lors des émissions de télévision, des concerts, des remises de prix et autres évènements. Et… Il avait bien vu le comportement de SiWon et KyuHyun. Ils étaient toujours coulés ensemble. Par exemple, dans quasiment toutes les vidéos que les Super Junior avaient faites pour remercier leurs fans, KyuHyun était resté debout, derrière EunHyuk et DongHae, et SiWon était venu se mettre à côté de lui. SungMin avait était obligé de se mettre à l'autre bout, assis. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas être à côté de DongHae. Non, le fishy avait toujours était un bon ami. Là pour lui et tout. Mais bien sur qu'il aurait préféré se trouver à côté de KyuHyun, à la place de SiWon. Bien sur qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit avec lui que l'evil Maknae passe la plupart de son temps en public. Et même. Ce n'était pas seulement en public. SungMin avait remarqué que KyuHyun passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui. En public, comme lorsqu'ils étaient hors caméra, aux dortoirs, seuls avec les membres du groupe.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour que l'evil Maknae s'éloigne autant ?

SungMin se retournait dans son lit depuis plus de deux heures déjà, ces pensées encombrant son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il savait qu'il était un des seuls couchés dans son lit, et que les autres étaient dans le dortoir du dessous, en train de rire. Il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il savait que KyuHyun et SiWon faisaient partis de ceux restés debout, avec LeeTeuk, YeSung et ShinDong. Il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il savait très bien que cet éloignement ne faisait que commencer.

Il soupira en se retournant une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, il ne pu empêcher une larme de couler. Stop. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Et il fallait qu'il dorme. Il commençait demain dès huit heures par un photo-Shoot avec DongHae et RyeoWook.

Mais comment pouvait-il dormir alors qu'il savait toutes ces choses, alors qu'il lui manquait ce petit « bonne nuit » qu'il avait normalement tout les soirs, et qui faisait qu'il dormait bien.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir allumé la télé. Il zappa pendant plus d'une heure, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il regardait.

Il devait être environ deux heures lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir. Il ne remarqua le nouveau venu que lorsque celui-ci arriva devant la télé et l'éteignit.

" Pourquoi tu éteins ? _Se réveilla-t-il._

- Hyung ? Je croyais que tu dormais. _Expliqua le nouveau venu._

- Non, je ne dors pas. _Répondit simplement SungMin, détournant son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de KyuHyun._

- Mais… Tu commence tôt demain matin. Tu devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est !_ Fit remarquer l'evil Maknae._

- Je n'y arrive pas. Maintenant, Si tu pouvais rallumer la télé.

- Hyung, qu'est-ce …

- La télé, s'il te plait. _Le coupa le concerné. "_

KyuHyun soupira avant d'allumer à nouveau la télé, et de venir s'asseoir à côté de l'Aegyo King.

" Minnie Hyung… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Rien. _Répondit sèchement SungMin._ Laisses moi regarder mon émission tranquillement, vas te coucher. _KyuHyun sourit._

- Et tu regarde quoi comme émission, au juste ?

- Je… _SungMin se retrouva presque paniqué. Il fixa l'écran._

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu regardes… _Sourit une nouvelle fois KyuHyun. Il se pencha vers SungMin, et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres._ Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Rien, je t'ai dit !_ Répondit SungMin en se levant brusquement._ Je vais me coucher.

- Non ! _Le stoppa l'evil._ Tu ne retournas pas dans ta chambre avant de m'avoir dit ce que tu as._ L'interdit-il._

- Et qu'est ce qui va m'en empêcher? _Demanda SungMin._

- Moi.

- Pff. _Soupira-t-il. _"

SungMin poussa KyuHyun, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. "SungMin !" Cria presque KyuHyun avant de voir l'appelé disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

3 jours. Ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'il l'évitait. Qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser, pour ne pas avoir à entendre ces explications qui lui briseraient le cœur. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais c'est assez difficile d'éviter quelqu'un qui vit avec vous. Avec qui vous êtes presque 22 heures sur 24. Alors, quand il le voyait entrer dans la cuisine, il en sortait. Et c'était pour toutes les pièces des deux dortoirs pareils. Et lorsqu'il fallait que le groupe entier aille à un quelconque rendez vous, et qu'ils devaient se séparer, il faisait tout pour ne pas être dans le même véhicule que lui. Il faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Et il avait réussi. Jusqu'à ce moment.

Il était dans la cuisine, passant son heure de répit seul en se préparant un petit encas. Il était seul dans le dortoir, EunHyuk étant parti avec LeeTeuk pour une émission dont ils étaient les MC. DongHae parti tourner une des scènes de son prochain Drama. Et KyuHyun… KyuHyun était avec SiWon. A l'étage du dessous. Et SungMin ne voulait pas savoir s'ils étaient seuls ou non. Ils l'étaient, normalement, ShinDong était parti pour un photo shoot. YeSung était parti voir sa mère au café qu'elle avait ouvert. Et RyeoWook l'avait accompagné. Normalement. Donc ils devaient être seuls. Et SungMin ne voulait pas non plus savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne pouvait pas admettre. Il n'arriver pas à s'avouer qu'il avait perdu KyuHyun.

Il se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il évitait.

KyuHyun était là, dans la cuisine, le regardant avec un air presque... Joyeux, sur le visage. SungMin baissa immédiatement les yeux, avant de changer de direction, pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais il fut gêné par le maknaee, qui se posta devant lui.

"SungMin Hyung, pourquoi tu m'évites ?_ Demanda celui-ci directement._

- Je ne t'évite pas. _Répondit simplement SungMin._ Je veux simplement retourner dans ma chambre.

- Et cette assiette de ramen qu'il y a sur la table, c'est pour qui ?_ Sourit le plus jeune, en montrant la-dite assiette._

- Personne. Pour toi, si tu veux.

- SungMin Hyung, je t'interdis de quitter cette cuisine avant d'avoir mangé ce qu'il y a dans cette assiette.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire si je ne le mange pas, hein ?_ Il leva finalement la tête, regardant son supposé petit ami._

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. _Sourit une nouvelle fois KyuHyun, avec un air presque pevers._ Maintenant, mange. _Il poussa SungMin sur sa chaise, et s'assit à côté de lui. Voyant que le plus vieux ne réagissait pas, il rigola._ Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse manger ?

- Laisses-moi sortir, KyuHyun-ah. _Soupira SungMin, fixant son assiette._

- Non. Je t'ai dit, pas tant que tu n'as pas finis ton assiette._ SungMin soupira, prit ses baguettes et se mit à manger, sous le regard de l'Evil Maknae._ Et que tu ne m'ai dit pourquoi tu m'évites._ Ajouta celui-ci, alors que le concerné mangeait son assiette silencieusement._

- Je ne t'évite pas. _Répondit SungMin après quelques secondes_

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Hyung. J'ai bien vu que tu faisais tout pour ne pas te trouver près de moi ces derniers jours. _Fit-il sérieusement._

- Je…

- Hyung, est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? _S'inquiéta soudainement le Maknae, fronçant les sourcils._

-Tu… _SungMin se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise en arrière._ Si tu as fait quelque chose de mal? Non mais tu te moques de moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'évites KyuHyun-ah, c'est toi qui t'éloigne. C'est toi qui passe tout ton temps dans le dortoir du onzième! C'est toi qui… Aish. _SungMin soupira, passant une main embêtée dans ses cheveux._ C'est toi KyuHyun-ah. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Et ne me dit pas qu'il ne se passe rien avec SiWon Shi. J'ai bien vu ce qu'il se passait entre vous. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête. Arrêtes d'essayer de me parler. Tu me seras d'une grande aide. _Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cuisine, et s'enferma dans sa chambre._

- Ce qu'il se passe avec... _Répéta KyuHyun, réfléchissant._ SungMin! _cria-t-il avant de courir après ce dernier. Il arriva malheureusement trop tard, la porte de la chambre étant fermée à clés._ SungMin Hyung! S'il te plait! Il.. Aish! Il n'y a rien entre SiWon Hyung et moi! S'il te plait! C'est juste un ami!_ Il essaya plusieurs fois, mais n'entendit que les pleures de l'Aegyo King." _

Plus d'une semaine était passé depuis cette "conversation" qu'avait eut le KyuMin. Et cette semaine n'avait pas était très agréable pour chacun des membres des Super Junior. KyuHyun essayait toujours de se rapprocher de SungMin, de façon à pouvoir lui parler. DongHae et RyeoWook, qui avait compris ce que SungMin avait, essayait de consoler celui-ci, et d'empêcher KyuHyun de l'approcher trop. EunHyuk essayait d'aider DongHae et donc SungMin, tout en supportant le Maknae. ShinDong et YeSung essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement pour qu'il y ait un si grand froid au sein du groupe. SiWon supportait KyuHyun, bien sur, et se faisait envoyer sur les roses chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à SungMin, sans oublier les regards noirs qu'il recevait de la part de celui-ci. Et LeeTeuk faisait tout son possible pour aider à mettre fin à ce conflit qui n'avait, pour lui, pas lieu d'être.

Ce n'est que la semaine d'après que tout éclata. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table du salon du dortoir du onzième. EunHyuk, DongHae, RyeoWook, YeSung et ShinDong parlaient de leurs dernières émissions. LeeTeuk parlait avec SiWon de l'emploi du temps de ce dernier. Et KyuHyun observait SungMin, alors que celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur son assiette, la tête baissée. Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot depuis le début du repas. Au bout d'un moment, SiWon, assis entre RyeoWook et YeSung, se pencha vers KyuHyun.

" KyuHyun-ah? _L'appela-t-il._

- Dae.

- Demain matin, on part ensemble, et d'après ce que m'as dit JungSu Hyung, on a à peu près le même emploi du temps.

-Je… _KyuHyun observa la réaction de SungMin. Celui-ci serrait ses baguettes si fort qu'elles auraient pu se briser en deux à n'importe quel moment._ Oui. LeeTeuk Hyung m'en avait parlé.

- Donc on va passer la journée ensemble. _Précisa SiWon. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsque SungMin se leva brusquement._

- SungMin-ah?_ S'inquiéta LeeTeuk, devant la réaction de son dongsaeng._

-Je vais me coucher. _Répondit le concerné._

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé! _Fit remarquer DongHae._

- Je n'ai plus faim."

LeeTeuk commençait à en avoir marre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement entre SungMin et KyuHyun. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, comment aurait-il pu passer à côté, en même temps. Normalement, il n'interférait jamais dans les histoires que les membres avaient entre eux. Ils leur faisait confiance, ils étaient grand, ils savaient se débrouiller. Et jusque là, ça avait marché. Mais là, cette histoire commençait à avoir des répercutions sur l'ambiance du groupe, et donc, sur le travail du groupe. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

"SungMin shi! Tu vas venir te rasseoir ici. Maintenant."_ Fit-il d'un ton autoritaire._

SungMin se retourna, étonné par le ton qu'avait pris son Hyung. Il préféra ne pas discuter, sachant très bien comment était le leader lorsqu'il était énervé, et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. LeeTeuk était au bout, et à sa droite SungMin reprit sa place, à côté de DongHae.

" J'en ai plus que marre maintenant. _Expliqua le leader, sous les yeux étonnés de tout les Super Juniors._ Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. SungMin-ah, il se passe quoi, au juste?

- Rien. _Répondit sèchement SungMin._

- Je préfèrerais avoir une autre réponse. _Fit le leader._

- Il ne se passe rien! _S'énerva l'aegyo King_. Et de toute façon, même s'il se passait quelque chose, ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires!

- Parle-moi autrement! Je suis ton Hyung, dois-je te le rappeler? _S'énerva à son tour LeeTeuk._ Et tout ce qu'il se passe entre les membres de ce groupe me concerne! Je suis là pour prendre soin de vous et garder le groupe sur pieds, pas pour vous voir détruire tout ce que nous avons mis tant de temps à construire!

- Hyung… _Essaya RyeoWook, à la gauche du leader._

- Non! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre! Ça fait deux semaines que tu n'arrêtes pas de bouder, de te mettre à l'écart! _Montra-t-il SungMin._ Et toi, il se passe quoi au juste pour que tu ne mange plus comme ça? _Amena-t-il un nouveau sujet sur la table en s'adressant à ShinDong._ Et vous deux, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de vous calmer un peu, non? Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué les têtes fatiguées que vous avez? J'en ai plus que marre qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile !

Vous ne comprenez donc pas? _Enchaîna-t-il._ Vous ne comprenez pas que le moindre faux mouvement, la moindre petite dispute entre deux membres pourrait tout mettre par terre? Ou même, que seul un faux pas pourrait mettre fin aux Super Junior ?

Vous deux! _Montra-t-il SungMin et KyuHyun._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes encore ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux que vous régliez ça entre vous. Alors maintenant, SungMin-ah, tu vas pouvoir quitter la table. Vas dans ta chambre. Avec KyuHyun-ah. Je vous laisse une heure. Dans une heure je monterais voir ce qu'il se passe. Et si vous n'avez rien arrangé, vous resterez enfermés dans cette chambre jusqu'à demain matin.

- Quoi? Mais… _Commença SungMin._

- On ne discute pas. S'il faut utiliser les mêmes méthodes que pour des enfants, alors allons-y! Maintenant, dehors! Montez là-haut. Et je vous assure que si, quand je monte, vous ne vous parlez pas et vous n'êtes pas dans la même pièce, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure!"

SungMin se releva, rageusement, et sortit en claquant la porte. KyuHyun le suivit silencieusement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque KyuHyun entra, il eu le droit à un regard noir de la part de SungMin, et il sut qu'il ferait mieux de se taire avant d'arriver à leur dortoir.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, SungMin ouvrit agressivement la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. KyuHyun le regarda faire. Mais qu'avait-il, au juste, pour être si énervé ? Il y a une semaine, il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux enfermés dans la même pièce. Alors quoi ? Que s'était-il passé au juste, pour que le plus vieux réagisse ainsi et s'énerve au fait de devoir passer une heure dans la même pièce que lui ?

Il ferma calmement la porte d'entrée, et suivit les pas qu'avait pris SungMin juste avant. Il se retrouva devant la porte fermée de la chambre de celui-ci. Il frappa doucement, et ne reçu aucune réponse. Il décida de rentrer. Il découvrit SungMin, assis au bout de son lit et fixant le mur en face de lui. KyuHyun ne préféra pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et s'assit à côté de lui.

SungMin fixait le mur, et KyuHyun observait SungMin. C'est ainsi que se passa les trois quart de l'heure que leur avait donné LeeTeuk. L'evil Maknae attendait que SungMin parle. Il ne voulait pas… Le brusquer, dirait-il. Et puis, il savait bien que, malgré qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi, si SungMin était ainsi, c'était de sa faute. Alors il l'observa pendant trois quart d'heure, avant que SungMin ne se retourne et ne plante son regard dans le sien. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les yeux tristes de l'Aegyo king. Ces yeux d'habitude si magnifiques, si pétillants d'énergies, d'amours, étaient cette fois remplis de tristesses, sombres. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour rendre son hyung préféré si triste?

Il n'osa pas parler, presque choqué par ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son Hyung. Ils restèrent alors ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent de petits coups frappés à la porte. Ils se retournèrent vers celle-ci, et virent LeeTeuk entrer dans la chambre, et se placer devant eux.

- Ecoutez, les garçons. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous faire du mal, vous le savez très bien, je ferais tout pour que rien de mal ne vous arrive jamais, à vous ainsi qu'aux autres. _Commença LeeTeuk._ Mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et toute cette histoire entre vous a commencé à toucher les autres membres. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu ça._ Il les regardait chacun leur tour, parlant calmement._ DongHae passe la moitié de son temps avec toi, SungMin-ah, et EunHyuk n'apprécie pas trop. Il t'en veut, et il est de mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps. RyeoWook s'inquiète un peu trop pour chacun de vous. Car, même s'il parait soutenir plus SungMin-ah, tu sais très bien, KyuHyun-ah, que tu resteras toujours son petit Maknae adoré, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors il dort mal, et est fatigué. YeSung a besoin de vous deux pour s'entrainer, KyuHyun-ah et RyeoWook-ah. Mais vous ne vous parlez presque plus, et il se sent mal. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour vous aider, et tout remettre en place, comme ShinDong.

Mais le pire, le pire, c'est SiWon. _Il vit SungMin se crisper à ce prénom._ Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il sait simplement que tu lui en veux pour quelque chose, SungMin-ah. Et il s'en veut. Il s'en veut vraiment. Parce qu'il sait que c'est de sa faute si tu ne parle plus à Kyu-ah. Crois-moi, il s'en veut vraiment. Il essaye de trouver une solution, il n'arrive pas à dormir correctement. _Finit-il enfin d'expliquer._ Alors vous voyez bien. Vous voyez bien que toute cette histoire se répercute sur tout le groupe. Et vous pouvez comprendre maintenant, pourquoi je veux que vous résoudiez le problème. Parce que je ne peux pas continuer à ne rien faire. Si ça continue, ça deviendra de pire en pire. Et tout ce que nous avons mis tant de temps à mettre debout va s'écrouler. Simplement parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous parler calmement. _Finit-il enfin_.

Alors maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous n'avez rien arrangé. Vous allez rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à demain matin. Je vais dire au EunHae de vous surveiller. Et si demain matin, ce n'est pas réglé, hé bien… Nous aurons un gros problème. _Disant cela, il se dirigea vers la porte, et ressorti calmement de la chambre."_

Les deux hommes étaient toujours assis sur le lit, immobiles. Les paroles de leur leader prenaient peu à peu forme dans leur cerveau. Était-ce vraiment de leur faute tout ça ? SungMin commençait à se sentir coupable. Etait-ce vraiment de sa faute toutes ces choses ? Car oui, c'était bien lui qui avait tout déclenché, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de parler à KyuHyun. De lui dire calmement qu'il savait pour lui et SiWon. C'était bien lui qui n'avait pas eu le courage d'entendre dans la bouche de son petit-ami que leur histoire se terminait ici. Il inspira, se donnant ainsi du courage.

" KyuHyun-ah, écoutes, je… _Il ne savait pas exactement comment dire ça._ Tu... Toi et SiWon, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher, c'est bon. _Fit-il, un sourire forcé au visage, et fixant le sol._ Je... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir. Parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu me dises que tout est fini. Mais c'est bon. J'ai bien compris. Je préfère que tu sois heureux avec SiWon-ah, que malheureux avec moi. _Finit-il._

- Quoi ? _KyuHyun avait les sourcils froncés. Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il pensait ? D'après la tête que faisait SungMin, oui._

- Tu peux aller avec SiWon !_ Répéta SungMin, énervé._ Tu ne veux quand même pas que je le répète une dizaine de fois, si ? Ça me fait déjà assez mal comme ça. Alors s'il te plait, sors d'ici, et va le voir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _S'énerva KyuHyun._ C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant deux semaines ? C'est à cause de ça tout ce qu'il se passe ? _Il passa une main dans ses cheveux._ SungMin hyung, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je savais ce que tu allais me dire. Et je n'avais pas le courage de l'entendre sortir de ta bouche._ Il regardait ses mains, jouant avec._

- Minnie. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quoi ce soit entre SiWon hyung et moi ? _Demanda doucement KyuHyun, posant sa main sur celles de son Huyng._

- KyuHyun-ah ! _Se leva SungMin, commençant à marcher dans sa chambre._ Tout me fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ! Plus qu'entre nous, en tout cas. _Marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant sur la chaise de son bureau._

- Je ne comprends pas Minnie-Hyung. Je ne comprends pas comment tu a pu…

- Comment j'ai pu comprendre que toi et SiWon Hyung avez une « liaison » ?_ Marqua-t-il les guillemets, s'énervant de nouveau._ Moi je ne comprends pas comment tu a cru pouvoir me cacher ça ! Vous passez votre temps ensemble ! Vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! Tu passes même plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi ! Comment tu m'expliques ça, hein ?

Et à chaque fois qu'on fait quelque chose, quoiqu'on fasse, vous vous retrouvez toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. Toujours !_ Appuya-t-il sur le toujours._ Lors des interviews, sur les plateaux télé, quand on fait des vidéos pour les ELFs, aux dortoirs, jusque dans les vans, KyuHyun-ah ! Alors ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien !_ Se leva-t-il une nouvelle fois._

- Je… _Commença KyuHyun._

- Tu rien, KyuHyun-ah ! Ne trouve pas d'excuses, tu n'en…

- Mais bon sang ! Tu vas me laisser parler !_ S'énerva à son tour l'Evil Maknae._ Je ne peux même pas en placer une ! Aish. _Soupira-t-il en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux._ SungMin Hyung, Je… Il n'y a absolument rien entre Siwon-Shi et moi. _Leva-t-il la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux._ Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. SiWon Hyung est comme… Comme un frère, comme tous les autres Super Juniors, et tu l'as toujours su, Minnie. Ils sont tous des frères.

- Alors comment…

- Alors comment j'explique ce soudain rapprochement avec lui ?_ Le coupa l'Evil._ Je ne saurais te dire. Il y a des périodes comme ça, tu sais, durant lesquelles on se sent plus proche d'un que des autres. _Expliqua-t-il, baissant les yeux._ Et le fait que SiWon et moi ayons beaucoup de rendez vous en commun n'y est pas pour rien. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Manager Hyung nous donnes beaucoup de choses à faire ensemble en se moment.

- C'est à cause des ELFs. Elles… Je crois qu'elles croient plus au WonKyu qu'au KyuMin. _SungMin baissa à nouveau les yeux._

- Viens là. _KyuHyun montra l'endroit sur le lit où l'aegyo King était assit avant. Celui-ci fit ce qu'il lui était demandé._

- C'est vrai, KyuHyun-ah. Les fans ne croient plus au KyuMin. Je l'ai bien vu ces derniers jours. C'est le WonKyu qui…

- Stop. _Le stoppa KyuHyun._ Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot sortir de ta bouche. _Il prit le visage du plus vieux dans ses mains._ Je ne veux plus que tu doute du KyuMin. Parce que les Fans, le monde entier peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, moi je sais ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.

- Je… _SungMin baissa les yeux._ Je suis désolé.

- SungMin. Minnie, ne sois pas désolé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu devrais l'être. C'est à moi de l'être. Parce que c'est vrai. C'est vrai que je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec moi. Et je n'ai pas d'excuse. A part mon emploi du temps, il n'y a rien qui m'empêchait d'être avec toi. Alors ne sois pas désolé. _Le silence prit place alors que le couple se regardait droit dans les yeux."_

Après quelques minutes, KyuHyun reprit la parole.

"SungMin Hyung, je veux que tu saches que les autres membres sont comme des frères pour moi, rien de plus. Il n'y a que toi qui es au dessus, il n'y a que toi que je considère comme beaucoup plus qu'un frère. Et je ne veux plus que tu en doutes._ Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de SungMin. Il ne s'écarta que quelques secondes plus tard et replanta ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux._ Je T'aime Lee SungMin. Et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, compris ? _SungMin hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres._ Bien. _Sourit à son tour KyuHyun, avant de joindre leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois._

- Ca m'avait manqué. _Sourit SungMin contre les lèvres de son petit-ami."_

Il sentit celui-ci sourire à son tour, avant de le sentir le pousser et de se retrouver allongé sur lit, KyuHyun au dessus de lui.

Si LeeTeuk avait espéré qu'ils se reposent cette nuit, et bien… Il pouvait toujours attendre.

"DongHae, tu compte venir dormir cette nuit ou tu vas rester devant la porte ?

- Shht, Hyukkie. Je n'entends plus rien ! _S'énerva DongHae en chuchotant, une oreille contre la porte de la chambre de SungMin._

- C'est bon signe. Allez, viens te coucher. _Répondit EunHyuk._

- Non ! LeeTeuk Hyung m'a dit de les surveiller. Et puis, même, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

- Fishy… _Soupira le Monkey._

- Non. Shht. _Fit DongHae une nouvelle fois._ Roh, et puis eux qui veulent plus rien dire ! _S'énerva-t-il._

- Ah, Kyu ! _Entendirent-ils presque gémir derrière la porte."_

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, comme choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

"Bon, c'est bon. Tu l'as ta preuve. Tout c'est bien passé._ Se moqua EunHyuk._

- Oui, je… Je crois que je ferais...

- Mieux de venir te coucher, oui. _Souria le Monkey, moqueur._

- Oui, je… Je vais y aller. "

DongHae se leva, et se dirigea vers le chambre d'EunHyuk, qui étaient devenue, en quelque sorte, sa chambre à lui aussi.

EunHyuk le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur Hyung et le Maknae avait enfin résolu leur problème, et il pourrait enfin profiter pleinement de son petit-fishy.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

La fin... Je sais pas vraiment. J'hésite, en fait. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la laisser comme ça, ou changer. Dites-moi, si elle vous plait, ou si vous préféreriez autre chose. ^^

Bref,L.


End file.
